Delete
Eliza Gray born Zoey Anne Lucia is a Canadian professional wrestler, valet, and show host currently signed to World Elite Wrestling working a web show for the company. She won the WEW Starlet Championship two times during her run with the company and is currently tied for most reigns with Sayge Jemson. She also works for Galveston Island Wrestling. Tagging with her partner and best friend, Alexis Terry, as part of International Glamour and is working on the Revolt brand. | resides = | billed = | music = | music = "Bad Romance" by | current_efeds = Galveston Island Wrestling and World Elite Wrestling. | previous_efeds = DWF | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = High Flyer Dirty | trainer = Sophie Oliveira, Alexis Terry, Danny Givens, and Jamie Hayden. | handler = ZOEY! | debut = 2010 }} Early Life Gray grew up in Ontario, Canada until the age of seventeen. She attended High School in Canada. Once she finished high school she left her father, Andrew Farnsworth go to Ithaca College and get her Master's Degree. Soon after finishing school she moved to Newcastle , England and lived with her childhood friend, Alexis Terry. She began working as an english teacher for a few months and working the England Independents before her mother passed away in Ithaca after WEW Free Fall to Fury and soon after that she started to train for the ring. Training Eliza Gray trained with Alexis Terry all of 2010 while working the independents on the English promotion, Limitless. Teaming with her. In July, Alexis got Zoey her first job with Total Wrestling Entertainment. While with Alexis, Eliza adopted her never take no for an answer type of attiture in wrestling. Late twenty eleven, Soon after meeting Sophie Oliveira, Eliza started to train with her. Gray was already athletic before meeting Oliveira. Sophie taught Eliza everything she needed to know in order to make it in the wrestling business. Moves, the history of the business, and how to get noticed. During training Sophie made Eliza work hard during training to get her fit for the ring again. While the two were still training Sophie Oliveira was able to get Eliza a contract deal with World Elite Wrestling. Eliza took the offer fast. Total Wrestling Entertainment (2011) In July of 2011, Eliza signed to TWE under her another ring name, Savannah.. There she watched Alexis and helped her cheat to defend the TWE Diva's championship once. After she faded to the back to continue some training. However, Savannah made a return to TWE and opposed yet another one of Alexis' rivals, Tyler Page, in a losing effort. World Elite Wrestling (2011-2012) DEBUT AND STARLETS CHAMPION- (Will add later when I have time to type it all.) Galveston Island Wrestling (2012- current) DEBUT- Wrestling Information *[ finishers ] »» The Morningstar(Double underhook DDT) WEW 2012- current The Eclipse(Snapmare from the top turnbuckle) WEW 2011 The Princess' Crown(Arm trap crossface) GIW 2010- current The Adress(Cross armbreaker) Used VERY rarely 2012- current Canada's Most Beautiful Lock(Sharpshooter) 2010- current moves New Moon(The Overdrive) Big Boot(Only to shorter wrestlers) [ signature moves ] »» Right Hook Knee Drop Standing Elbow Drop Crossbody Drop Kick Stinkface Snap DDT Roundhouse kick Roll up * Entrance Music- * "Dream With Me" by Jackie Evancho (WEW, November 15th-December 10th) * Britney Spears - Oops!...I Did It Again(WEW, Current) * "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga(Current) GIW **Nicknames- * Canada's Most Beautiful- GIW * The Korean Rose *Wrestlers Managed **Jamie Hayden ** Alexis Terry Championships and Accomplishments *Limitless **Limitless Tag Team Championship(1 Time, with Alexis Terry) *World Elite Wrestling **WEW Starlet Champion (2 times) The Other Side Honorable Mentions For MATCH OF THE YEAR 2011- Eliza Gray vs. Isis De La Cruz WEW Ranked as the #3 FEUD/STORYLINE OF 2011- Eliza Gray vs. Angelica Monroe WEW Honorable Mentions For Most Improved of the year 2011 Ranked as the #3 Rookie of the year 2011 The Other Side ranked her #28 of the best 77 female singles wrestlers in the 2011 TOS awards ^Record for fastest Championship win in the history of World Elite Wrestling with her winning the Starlet Title in her very first match. In Other Media Eliza has been trying to make herself known in the professional wrestling world. She's been doing well so far in events like The Other Side. Personal Life Eliza spent all of twenty ten working with Alexis Terry and she has spent alot of the year 2011 training with Sophie Oliveira. Eliza's very best friend is Alexis Terry but she is friends with Sayge Jemson, Catelyn Vaine, and Johnny Caldwell. There is a replica of every award or Championship Eliza has ever won in Lenny Slash's house due to him being so close to the Gray family. Category:Images available under fair use Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Characters from New York Category:Characters Category:Images available under fair use Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Characters from New York Category:Characters